Benutzer:Silbermohn
''Hallo zusammen,'' ''schön dass ihr auf mein Profil gekommen seid ,auch wenn ich nicht weiß ,'' ''was ich euch zu sagen haben könnte .'' ''Mein Name "Silbermohn" kommt nicht von "Silberfluss" oder irgend einer anderen Katze.'' ''Das Wort Silber mag ich einfach .Silberkralle oder Silberherz hätte ich lieber geheißen ,'' ''doch diese Namen waren leider schon vergeben ,was im Endeffekt auch nicht so schlimm ist.''.. ''Die Bücher von Warrior Cats sind meine absulute Lieblingsbuchreihe - noch vor Harry Potter, Herr der Ringe, Twillight oder Die Tribute von Panem (obwohl die Tribute von Panem wirklich ''richtig'' gut ist)'' ''Die Bücher'' ''Ich lese Warrior Cats seit ich meinen 13.Geburtstag nachgefeiert habe .'' ''Das war im September des letzten Jahres (2012).'' ''Eine Freundin hatte mir das erste Buch "In die Wildnis" geschenkt ,da man es ihr empfohlen hatte .'' ''Ich fing aber erst mitte Februar an zu lesen .'' ''Am Anfang fand ich das Buch noch nicht so toll ,aber nach den ersten 100.Seiten ,mochte ich es dann '' ''sehr .Danach kaufte ich das zweite "Feuer und Eis" , das dritte "Geheimnis des Waldes" und das vierte '' ''"Vor dem Sturm" gleichzeitig .'' ''Ab diesem Zeitpunkt an wollte ich immer die Folgebücher haben .'' ''Die restliche erste Staffel kaufte ich mir .'' ''Feuerstern's Mission auch. Das Schicksal des Wolkenclans drückte mir meine eigene Schwester in die Hand ,die hatte es von einer Freundin zum Ausleihen bekommen .'' ''Aus der zweiten und dritten Staffel habe ich eigentlich fast alle Bücher von der Bücherei ausgeliehen .'' ''Mit ein paar Ausnahmen von der zweiten Staffel:"Mitternacht" , "Dämmerung" und "Sonnenuntergang".'' ''Wie auch von der dritten Staffel: "Fluss der Finsternis" , "Zeit der Dunkelheit" und'' ''"Sonnenaufgang" .'' ''Damit hätte ich dann ja auch schon die Hälfte der Bücher ,fällt mir gerade so auf... Achso ,ja und '' ''Blaustern's Prophezeiung auch .Ziemlich schöne Geschichte ,wie ich finde...'' ''Naja - und natürlich vor allem auch sehr traurig...'' ''Lieblingscharaktere'' *'''Meine Lieblingskatzen sind*:''' *Blattsee *Farnpelz *Rußpelz/herz *Krähenfeder *Häherfeder *Gelbzahn *Feuerstern *Löwenglut *Blaustern *Tüpfelblatt *Eichhornschweif *Eichenherz *Sandsturm *Brombeerkralle *Steinfell ''*Die Auflistung meiner Lieblingscharaktere hat nichts mit der Reihenfolge zu tun. '' Steckbrief *'''Geschlecht: '''Weiblich *'''Geburtsdatum:''' 30.08.1999 *'''Sternzeichen:''' Jungfrau *'''Blutgruppe:''' B *'''Haarfarbe:''' Braun *'''Augenfarbe:''' Braun *'''Lieblingsfächer:''' Deutsch und Geschichte *'''Lieblingsessen:''' Lasagne,Pasten (vor allem welche wie Schinkensahnesauce und so) und dann noch Lachsfilet mit Ofenkartoffeln, Knoblauch und etwas Zitronesaft oben drüber *grins*... *'''Hobbys:''' Lesen (hauptsächlich nur Romane), Musik hören, Klavier spielen, Sport (machen), Ferien haben, in's Kino gehen, nichts tun xD... Ich... '''... '''kann weder gut kochen noch gut backen '''... '''bin ein Einatmer (falls ihr wisst,was das ist) '''... '''bin sehr ergeizig und habe keine Geduld mit mir selbst,dafür aber mit anderen um so mehr '''... '''habe einen Bruder,zwei Schwestern,einen Kater und einen Hund...und natürlich auch Eltern!!! '''... ''' mag es nicht,wenn andere Recht haben,denn ich liebe es,wenn'' ich'' Recht habe und ich muss ''immer'' Recht haben '''... '''''hasse'' es (ich weiß,hassen ist ein mächtiges Wort),wenn ich verliere und möchte immer gewinnen.Sonst bin ich nämlich etwas schlecht drauf,auch wenn ich das nie so zeigen würde.Man sollte mich allerdings niemals ''extra'' gewinnen lassen,da ich das noch mehr hasse!(Mir ist immer noch bewusst,dass hassen ein mächtiges Wort ist.x'D) Filme die ich mag... *'''Die Tribute von Panem ''' Hungerspiele *'''Die Tribute von Panem '''Catching Fire *'''Der Herr der Ringe''' Die Gefährten *'''Der Herr der Ringe''' Die zwei Türme *'''Der Herr der Ringe''' Die Rückkehr des Königs *'''Twilight''' Bis(''s'') zur Mittagsstunde *'''Twilight''' Bis(''s'') zum Ende der Nacht ''Teil 1'' *'''Twilight '''Bis(''s'') zum Ende der Nacht ''Teil 2'' *'''James Bond''' Skyfall *'''The Core '''Der innere Kern *'''Hachiko''' Eine wunderbare Freundschaft *'''Ocean's Eleven''' *'''Ocean's Twelve''' *'''Ocean's Thirteen''' *'''Vincent will ''Meer''''' *'''Türkisch für Anfänger''' *'''Fack ju Göhte''' Serien/Staffeln die ich mag... *'''Ghost Whispere''' Stimmen aus dem Jenseits *'''Pretty Little Liars''' *'''Desperate Houswives''' *'''How I Met Your Mother''' *'''Navy CIS''' *'''The Mentalist''' *'''Kobra 11''' *'''Türkisch für Anfänger''' Lieder die ich mag... *'''Not afraif - '''Eminem *'''Lose yourself - '''Eminem *'''I need a doctor -''' Dr Dre feat. Eminem & Skylar Grey *'''Coming home - '''Diddy Dirty Money feat. Skylar Grey *'''Einer dieser Steine - '''Sido feat. Mark Forster *'''Schlechter Tag - '''Trailerpark *'''Trauerfeier Lied - '''Alligatoah *'''Mr lonely - '''Akon''' ''' *'''Hero''' '''-''' Family of the Year *'''30 minutes -'''Tato *'''Halt dich an mir fest - '''Revolverheld feat. Marta Jandova *'''Jar of hearts - '''Christina Perri *'''Another Love - '''Tom Odell *'''I see fire - '''Ed Sheeran *'''Some die young - '''Laleh *'''Story of my life -''' One Direction *'''Becouse of you -''' Kelly Clarkson *'''Damons -''' Imagine Dragons ''(Das beste kommt zum Schluss xD''' ''') '' NATÜRLICH GIBT ES NOCH VIEL MEHR LIEDER DIE ICH MAG,ABER DAS WÄRE DANN EINE ENDLOS LANGE LISTE UND DIE AUFZSCHREIBEN WÜRDE SEHR LANGE BRAUCHEN.DESHALB JETZT ERST EINMAL NUR SO VIEL...